I See This Link
by Lynariae
Summary: [BTS - JiKook] JungKook a un pouvoir particulier. Il est capable de voir le fil rouge. Ce même fil rouge qui parle de destin.


Je suis né avec une particularité un peu étrange. Beaucoup me prennent pour un fou, d'autres ne me croient pas mais moi, je sais ce que je vois. Je vois le fil rouge du destin, celui-là même qui lie deux âmes. Je m'appelle Jeon JungKook, j'ai seize ans et je ne peux pas encadrer la personne qui est à l'autre bout de mon propre fil.

Notre première rencontre a eu lieu à un Dance Battle auquel m'avait amené mon meilleur ami. J'ai participé, j'ai explosé le danseur qui était numéro jusque là et j'ai vu. J'ai vu son fil rouge s'illuminer en réponse au mien. J'ai fait quoi ? J'ai rien fait. Il est venu me provoquer, me disant que c'était anormal que je gagne face à lui, qu'il était vainqueur depuis déjà un an et que je ne pouvais qu'avoir tricher. Comment voulez-vous que je puisse le supporter après ça ? Mais, il me faisait plus penser à un chiot qu'à autre chose : il aboie beaucoup mais ne fait rien de plus. En tout cas, ça ne lui a vraiment pas fait plaisir que je ne réagisse pas à ses provocations. Pour moi, ça se joue sur la piste. Point. Il a voulut qu'on danse à nouveau. J'ai encore gagné. Il a grogné puis est parti avec ses amis. C'est bien ce que je disais : un chiot.

Je l'ai recroisé une autre fois alors qu'il dansait à un skate-park avec des amis. En remarquant mon meilleur ami, il a eu un mouvement de recul et son visage s'est teinté de tristesse. Je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi mais TaeHyeong a détourné le regard. Ca ne lui arrive jamais pourtant. Quand JiMin –quoi ? Je ne vous l'avais pas présenté ? Tant pis !– Je disais donc, quand JiMin est reparti, mon meilleur ami m'a expliqué. Il y a un an et demi, il vivait une histoire d'amour magnifique avec un jeune homme –JiMin– mais les choses avaient fini par déraper à cause des parents de mon meilleur ami qui refusait que leur fils soit gay. Il avait alors quitté JiMin de manière plutôt brusque et il avait appris quelques temps plus tard par des amis communs –SeokJin et NamJun (je les connais bien, je les ai réuni. Oui oui, toujours cette histoire de fil rouge.)– que JiMin avait très mal vécu cette séparation et qu'il s'était réfugié dans la danse. J'avais déjà entendu parler de cette histoire mais on ne m'avait jamais donné le point de vu de ce garçon qui avait subit la stupidité de mon meilleur ami.

Quelques semaines plus tard, alors que j'étais entrain d'expliquer mon histoire de fil rouge à deux de mes amis qui se tournaient autour depuis des lustres alors que tout les prédestinés à être ensemble, j'ai revu JiMin. Il se trouve qu'il connait très bien HoSeok et YunGi. Pourquoi doit-il être autant lié à moi ? Je veux juste l'oublier ! Encore une fois notre fil a brillé et j'ai pesté doucement. Malgré sa présence, j'ai continué mon histoire pour mes deux amis qui ont rougis quand je leur ai dit que le fil rouge les reliait. JiMin a pouffé de rire et je lui ai lancé le regard le plus noir que je pouvais. Il a déglutis et s'est tu. Merci bien sombre crétin. Vous allez me dire « comment tes amis peuvent-ils te croire ? ». Parce qu'ils ont confiance en moi ? Non, plus sérieusement, comme ça. Je pris leur main à laquelle est accroché le fil et j'ai collé leur auriculaire. Une lumière rouge a alors entouré leurs mains que j'ai ensuite scellé avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Voir leur visage souriant timidement est vraiment magnifique. Je tiens à préciser que je leur ouvre juste les yeux, libre à eux de s'aimer ensuite ou non. Alors que mes deux amis étaient partis sur leur nuage, je vis que JiMin rêvait de me poser une question.

\- Je t'écoute. C'est quoi ta question ?  
\- Tu vois le fil rouge de tout le monde ? Même le tien ?  
\- Oui, malheureusement.  
\- Tout le temps ?  
\- Pas vraiment, juste quand les deux personnes sont proches. Leurs fils se mettent à briller.  
\- Oh. Et donc, tu sais à qui est relié le tien ?  
\- Encore une fois, malheureusement oui.  
\- Malheureusement ? Tu n'aimes pas cette personne ?  
\- Pas spécialement. Elle est narcissique, prétentieuse et ne croit plus en l'amour depuis que mon stupide meilleur ami l'a brisé.  
\- Tu...

Après un soupir, je rapprochais ma main de la sienne alors que la lumière rouge commençait à l'envelopper. Il regardait nos mains avec un air ahuri puis me regarda surpris.

\- T'as saisit ?  
\- Toi et moi ? On...  
\- Oui, on est lié. Sur ce, salut.

Je ne l'avais pas laissé répondre que je l'avais planté comme un con pour rentrer chez moi. Sérieux, comment je peux être lié à ce type ?! Rah !

On s'est ensuite plusieurs fois revu à l'occasion de Dance Battle et j'étais décidément plus fort que lui. Pourtant, au contraire de la première fois, il ne réagissait pas aussi violemment à ses défaites. Au fil du temps, on a fini par devenir plus proche. Pour au final quoi ? Qu'il m'embrasse un soir dans un bar. Vous pensez que j'ai fait quoi ? Bien sur que j'ai répondu à son baiser ! Les choses ont évolué entre lui et moi, forcément qu'elles en sont arrivées là. Le fil rouge ne ment pas quand il lie deux personnes. En voici une fois de plus la preuve. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Aujourd'hui, c'est son absence que je ne supporte pas. Quel dommage pour moi qui ne voulait pas suivre mon destin déjà tracé. Mais à quoi bon lutter ? Mon cœur lui appartient désormais.

 _« Un fil rouge invisible relie ceux qui sont destinés à se rencontrer et ce, indépendamment du temps, de l'endroit ou des circonstances. Le fil peut s'étirer ou s'emmêler, mais il ne cassera jamais... »_


End file.
